


How'd We Get in This Position?

by Linsky



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bisexual Jamie, Bisexual Jordie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Time, Girl!Tyler, Kink Exploration, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linsky/pseuds/Linsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie’s always known his girlfriend has a dirty mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How'd We Get in This Position?

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Benncestfest for this. Darn you, Seascribe, for leading me to write Jamie/Jordie/Tyler for Yuletide and getting me hooked! This engages a tiny bit more with the forbidden aspect of the incest, in case that’s a plus/deterrent for any of you.
> 
> I wrote most of this in a mad one-day rush (when I was, admittedly, supposed to be writing other things), and let me just say: it’s way easier writing sex scenes when the participants use different gendered pronouns from each other. Het writers don’t know how good they have it.
> 
> Note: I couldn't actually find a reliable reference for Jamie's full name anywhere, so I might be making it up. Or maybe Tyler is. :P
> 
> (Title from Carly Rae Jepson’s “I Really Like You,” because I figured my overly porny Tyler/Jamie one-shots could use a common titling source.)

Jamie’s always known his girlfriend has a dirty mind.

That’s why it really shouldn’t surprise him when she reacts the way she does. The two of them are lying on the couch in Jamie and Jordie’s apartment, Tyler on top of Jamie, and they’re theoretically watching something on TV, but Jamie’s not really paying that much attention, because, well, Tyler’s lying on top of him. It’s just—she’s the sweetest person in the world, and also the silliest, and the best at hockey, and the best at finding that spot under Jamie’s chin that makes him want to melt. He’s still kind of in awe that he gets to touch her.

She’s lying on her side on her chest, ear against his sternum while she watches TV. Their hands are tangled together, and that’s also kind of distracting for Jamie. Tyler’s hands are really great. “Ooh, cool-hair guy is back,” Tyler says, looking at the screen. “I would totally fuck him.”

The image of Tyler fucking anyone is super hot, and that’s Jamie’s excuse for not thinking clearly when he looks over at the TV. That, and the guy is really—wow, yeah, Jamie’d do him, and so he says, “Fuck, me too.”

Everything goes very still for a second.

Then Tyler’s up, off him, scrambling back and saying, “Are you fucking _kidding_ me right now?”

“What?” Jamie asks dumbly.

“Jameson Benn.” She hits him on the chest. “How could you not _tell_ me this?”

Oh fuck. Oh _fuck._ “I didn’t—I wasn’t—it just—it didn’t seem—well, relevant, and I—”

“Not relevant, my fucking ass.” Tyler eyes are really big, and Jamie thinks he might actually die here, the way his heart is beating its way out of his chest. He was just—so close to her not finding out, all he had to do was not make stupid comments about hot guys on TV, and—

Tyler drops down again, face near Jamie’s ear, and he flinches. “Jamie,” she says into his ear, “do you know what this means?” and his stomach knots itself sickeningly. “This means you could _hook up with guys_ and I could _watch.”_

And…wait. What?

“What?” he says out loud.

She sucks his earlobe into her mouth. “Oh my God, Jamie, it would be so hot,” she whispers after she lets it go. “You could be stretched out on our bed, naked, and the guy could lean down and open you up…”

Jamie trembles, but for an entirely different reason than a minute before. “Are you serious?”

Tyler pulls back and looks at him earnestly. “Gay sex is, like, the only thing this relationship was lacking.”

He gapes at her for a long moment, then pulls her down into a kiss.

He’s already hard. He’d have to be, after hearing Tyler talk about how she’d like to see another guy _fuck_ him, oh my _God,_ and Tyler is lying right on top of his dick and grinding down in this way that makes his eyes roll back into his head.

“Would you like that?” she asks in a low voice when she pulls back from the kiss. “Some guy opening you up, getting your asshole ready for his cock?”

Jamie whines. He hasn’t let himself think about it much since he got together with Tyler—hasn’t needed fantasies very often when it’s all he can do to cope with the mind-melting reality of _Tyler’s naked body_ against his on a regular basis—but yeah, that’s an idea that’s regularly gotten him hot since he first discovered what his dick could do.

Ever since he…well. That’s another story.

He slides a hand down to Tyler’s ass and moans as she finds that perfect spot under his jaw and nips at it.

“It would be so amazing,” she says into his ear. Her hot breath makes him shiver. “You’d be such a slut for it, panting and trying to keep it together with three fingers up your ass.”

Jamie’s panting and trying to keep it together as she rolls her hips down now. He really wants Tyler to be wearing less clothing than this. “What about you?” he asks, and his voice is rough.

“I would be so wet,” she whispers, and he groans. God, his Tyler. She licks his cheek. “I’m so wet now, Jamie, you should feel it.”

He sucks in a breath. “You’d touch yourself while—while—”

“While some guy lubes up his cock to fuck you,” she says, and he gasps and slides a hand under the shorts she’s wearing to palm her ass. Hockey ass, God, he’s never getting over being able to touch after so many years of trying to keep his eyes down in locker rooms. And now Tyler knows it wasn’t only girls’ asses he wanted to look at.

“He’d fuck you hard and fast,” Tyler says, panting against the side of his face. She’s grinding herself down onto his cock in a way that he knows must be hitting her clit. “I’d be able to see your cock jerk with every stroke. Know what he was doing to you. Watch as your cock got wet for him.”

Jamie’s cock is wet already, a damp patch forming on his jeans, or maybe the damp patch is from Tyler; he can’t tell. He can so easily picture it, though: the guy plowing into him from behind, his hands gripping Jamie’s hips hard enough to bruise and add a little bite to the strokes. Tyler being able to see the way Jamie was falling apart from another guy’s hands on him. It makes him shiver from his toes all the way up to his scalp, and goddamn, he wants to be inside Tyler _now._ He slides his hand around to the front of her shorts and dips his fingers into her slick.

She gasps and twitches as he strokes over her swollen folds. “Not here, babe,” she pants. “You want Jordie to walk in on us?”

Just like that, the picture in Jamie’s head shifts instantly, from the anonymous guy fucking him to Jordie standing in the doorway of the living room, watching Jamie and Tyler go at it on the couch. A wave of heat rolls over him, and he whines and jerks his hips up, a hard straining thrust that has him a few moments from coming. Then he flushes deep red all over, because—

“Jamie,” Tyler says. She’s stopped moving. “Wait. Really?”

He keep his eyes closed tight. He can’t—he feels like he’ll never move again, like maybe he’ll just die here on this couch from sheer mortification—

“Fuck,” Tyler says. Then her mouth is on his, and he’s still buried deep in humiliation, but his eyes pop open, and he makes a little noise of surprise as she strokes her tongue between his lips. “I bet he’d want to watch,” she says, and Jamie makes a punched-out noise as she goes for his fly. She can’t really mean—

“Tyler,” he says, a little questioning, a little helpless, and her eyes are glassy with lust when she looks at him.

“Need you inside me right now,” she says, and the next moment they’re both scrambling at her shorts, pushing the terry-cloth away and, oh, she isn’t wearing underwear. He can see the gleam of her slick as she positions herself above his dick, and he arches as her sweet-hot-wet cunt slides down tight around him.

“Fuck me,” Tyler whispers, eyes wide and intense on his, and Jamie didn’t even need to be told the once.

He bucks up hard, holding her hips to give himself leverage as he slides in and out of her. He normally tries to go slow at the start, but he’s too frantically turned on, and anyway, she seems to be enjoying it, if the noises are anything to go by. He can see her boobs bouncing under her thin t-shirt, nipples hard, and he wants to get his mouth on them, but he wants to fuck her more. He tries to focus on that and not on anything else—not on the picture of Jordie standing by the door, the way his eyes might go dark as he saw what they were doing, saw Jamie’s cock disappearing into Tyler—

“I bet he’d be hard,” Tyler says, and Jamie doesn’t have to ask who she means. He pictures Jordie’s cock hardening under his pants and sucks air through his teeth. “I bet all the blood would go to his dick as soon as he saw us, and it would get so hard, just like you are right now, inside me, Jamie, oh—”

Her head falls forward as she fucks herself down onto him. Jamie can’t keep it together much longer. Every inch of his body feels amazing, from his shoulders where Tyler is propping himself up to his hands on her hips to his cock inside of her, and fuck, he gets to be inside of this woman, to fall apart alongside her. He keeps thinking about how Jordie might come in and not be able to stop himself from staring at the sight of them, how his cock would be throbbing with it, and what if he touched himself? What if he was so hard he couldn’t help it, and he gave in, standing in the doorway with his hand sliding along his cock and breath stuttering because of Jamie’s cock disappearing inside Tyler?

“Are you picturing it?” she asks him, and now her cunt is clenching around his cock. “Is it getting you as hot as it’s getting me?”

Jamie barely manages to nod before he’s giving it up, feeling the hot burst of his come shooting deep inside Tyler. She groans and brings one of her hands to her clit, getting herself off fast, face red and mouth slack with pleasure. She’s still fucking herself hard on his cock, and it’s almost too much while he’s coming down from his orgasm, but he rides the shivers and brings his hands up to thumb her hard nipples through her shirt.

“Fuck, Jamie,” she says, words stuttering out of her. “You and Jordie—”

And then she’s coming, walls of her cunt closing on his oversensitive cock. It’s one of her long rolling ones, where her eyelids flutter and her body moves in waves, like it’s gone totally out of her control. It’s amazingly beautiful.

She comes down into Jamie’s arms after, his hard-on still softening inside her. He loves this part, usually: when she’s all sleepy and he gets to cuddle her post-orgasm while their breathing evens out and he can feel her heartbeat getting slower. But this time—

He tries to keep the anxiety at bay as long as he can, but it’s worming through him, disrupting the afterglow. It was okay when it was filthy words coming at him through the haze of his arousal, but now that he’s not desperate to come, he can feel his stomach twisting with it. “Tyler,” he says, finally, when he can’t keep it in. “Um. You can’t tell anyone about this, okay? I mean—I know it’s—”

She raises her head to look at him. She’s not wearing any of the expressions he feared. Instead she looks kind of soft, gentle, and he’s reminded how much he loves her. “Baby,” she says. “I would never.”

It’s a relief, and yet it doesn’t kill the gnawing feeling in his gut entirely. “It’s just that—” he says, and the problem isn’t that she might tell other people, but that _she_ knows, now, and that’s fine in the middle of sex but not so much now. Now, when he’s having trouble meeting her eyes. “I, um, obviously it’s not something I’m super proud of—”

She bends down and kisses him, just once, softly. Jamie lets his eyes close. “You know that nothing about you could ever disgust me, right?” she murmurs.

Jamie takes in a shaky breath. Yeah, he knows that. Or at least, he does now. He feels the knots in his gut loosen a little.

“I do have a question, though,” she says, and his eyes pop open. Her mouth is quirking at the edges, and he can’t help but panic a little, even though she already knows the worst thing. “Do you think it’s just, like, a fantasy? Or…”

Jamie looks at her blankly. “What do you mean?”

“Well, sometimes there are fantasies you don’t want to act on,” Tyler says. She has her smart voice on, which usually means she’s repeating something Brownie told her, or her mom. “You know, stuff you get off on but you don’t want to have happen in real life. Like my thing about getting reamed by all of the Dallas Cowboys.”

Jamie sputters, and she giggles. “You mean you—” he says.

“No, not _really,”_ she says, giggling some more. “It’s just a fantasy.”

“Okay,” Jamie says. Okay, good. That might have been a little much for him.

But,” she says, voice dropping lower, “I definitely fantasized about you a bunch before we got together.” Her eyes glow at him, and Jamie’s stomach lurches pleasantly. “So this thing of yours: more like the first kind, or more like the second?”

Jamie bites his lip. He knows it’s stupid to not want to say it after all the things he just gave away, but—he’s been hiding this for so long. Literally since he was thirteen, and walked in on Jordie—well, on the thing he’s tried so hard not to think about, especially late at night when his hand is wrapped around his dick. He feels like he’d have to cut into his own abdomen with a blade in order to admit it.

Something must show in his face, because Tyler frowns and puts up a hand to stroke his hair back from his forehead. “Hey, it’s okay,” she says. “We don’t have to talk about it.” She studies his face, still looking concerned. “I love you, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Jamie says, and opens his arms for her when she lowers herself down and presses her face into his neck.

She’s so warm in his arms. He breathes in the scent of her skin and tries to calm the turmoil in his gut. She knows so much about him now, and she’s still here in his arms. It feels like a miracle.

He never wanted anyone to find out, but if someone had to, he’s glad it was Tyler. He—he feels almost okay with this. Lying together, knowing that she knows. Knowing she still loves him, that she’s okay with it, that she’ll let it go.

Well. Maybe he shouldn’t have thought that so soon, because a few minutes later, when Jamie’s just thinking about making them get up to get ready for their media thing, Tyler brushes a kiss against his jaw. “Hey,” she says. “Does that mean that if I can make I happen, you’d want me to?”

Jamie stiffens immediately. “You can’t—Tyler, God, no, please, he can’t find out—”

“I wouldn’t tell him!” She lifts her head to give him a mock glare. “Fuck, Jamie Benn, do you have no faith in my plotting ability?”

“Pretty much,” he mumbles.

“I heard that,” she says, and leans in to bite him on the jaw. If that’s a punishment, Jamie will take it, and often. “But no, I’m just saying,” she says, and licks over the spot she bit. “If I did have a plan, and it wouldn’t involve telling him, would you be okay with it?”

Jamie thinks about it. His first instinct is to say no—no, he doesn’t want Jordie anywhere near this, not if there’s a risk of him finding out. But then he really thinks about it. About Jordie, maybe even Jordie naked, and Jamie getting to touch, to—to make Jordie fall apart—

He closes his eyes again. “Yeah,” he says in a low voice, and he knows it’s impossible, but: “Yeah, if you can make it happen, do it.”

Tyler slides her mouth up to his, brushes their lips together and kisses him deep. “You won’t be sorry,” she says.

Jamie really, really hopes not.

***

Tyler refuses to tell him her plan. It makes Jamie nervous, but honestly, he’s pretty sure he’d be more nervous if he knew what her plan was and had to worry about it going wrong. At least this way he can put it out of his mind until something happens.

He strongly suspects that Tyler understands this, and he wonders if he should be concerned by how well she knows him.

It turns out he doesn’t have long to wait. It’s the next night, and he and Tyler and Jordie are watching crap TV to wind down after a pretty decent win against Arizona, when Tyler starts cuddling up to Jordie.

There’s nothing unusual about that. After all, the reason it took Jamie forever to realize she liked him back was that Tyler is cuddly with everyone, and she and Jordie are pretty close in general. But she doesn’t usually go so far as to brush her nose over Jordie’s collarbone. Or her lips. Definitely not her lips.

The credits start rolling on TV, and like it’s a cue, Tyler swings her leg up to straddle Jordie’s lap. Jamie can see him freeze under her. “Um,” he says, as Tyler gets her teeth into his collarbone. His eyes flick to Jamie’s, and Jamie feels like maybe he should be doing something to rescue him, but he’s too transfixed by the sight. Tyler’s wearing a t-shirt with no bra, and she may not be all that huge in the chest department, but Jamie can see where her hard nipples are brushing against Jordie’s chest through the fabric. He can’t blame Jordie for the way his hands have gone to her hips.

“Uh, Tyler,” Jordie says, sounding kind of desperate, and Jamie can’t blame him for that, either.

She leans up so that her mouth is next to his ear. “I want you to fuck me,” she whispers, and a frisson goes through Jamie’s gut.

Jordie’s mouth drops open. Jamie doesn’t think he’s imagining the way his cheeks are getting a little pink. “You—what? But…what about…”

“Jamie?” Tyler licks Jordie’s ear. “It’s all right. Jamie can watch.”

Jamie makes a strangled noise, and Jordie’s eyes fly to his again. This is where he can still deny it, if Jordie gets weirded out—can laugh it off as Tyler being Tyler, and Jordie will never need to know the rest.

But Jordie’s not saying anything. He darts his tongue out and licks slowly over his lower lip. Jamie feels himself flush, which is amazing considering the amount of blood currently pounding in his dick.

Tyler hovers her face next to Jordie’s. “So,” she says, her mouth so close to his they’re almost touching. Jamie can see the tiny gap between their open lips. “What do you think?” Her hips roll forward once, and Jamie wonders dizzily what kind of resistance she’s meeting. “Want to do it?”

Jordie swallows. Jamie can see it in the way he presses his mouth together, the movement of his Adam’s apple. “Yeah, uh, yeah. If it’s okay. Then sure. Yes. Let’s…” His throat sounds dry. His lips part again, like maybe Tyler’s about to kiss him. Like he wants her to.

“Awesome.” She springs off his lap and heads for the hallway that leads to the bedrooms. “Come on, then,” she says with a grin over her shoulder.

Jordie meets Jamie’s eyes, just for a moment. It shakes Jamie down to his gut, his thighs, just that eye contact. The knowledge of what’s to come. Then Jordie stands up, and Jamie can see his dick jutting out from the front of his post-game sweatpants.

Jordie’s hard. Jamie’s eyes catch on it, and he can only stare, and feel his own blood shivering in his body, and his cock strain at the front of his pants. Jordie’s body, in front of him, his abs and his ass and his back and his dick, already hard. It’s not for him, the hardness, but it’s right there, and he can barely breathe because of it.

Jordie goes toward the hallway, and Jamie stumbles after him in a daze. He doesn’t know what Tyler’s plan is. Maybe she’s decided that the easiest thing is to just have sex with Jordie herself and let Jamie watch. That would be less risky, and it’s maybe not exactly what he wants, but at this point, Jamie thinks he’d be okay with anything. With how hard he is right now, he’s not about to complain.

Tyler’s in Jordie’s room. Jamie doesn’t know what kind of thought process went into that: whether she thought Jordie would be more comfortable there, or maybe that he’d feel like less of an outsider here than in Jamie’s room. Either way, Jamie’s glad of it. The whole room smells like Jordie, and that’s just—

Tyler takes Jordie’s hand as soon as he comes through the door. She leads him over to the foot of the bed. “Kiss me,” she says.

Jordie looks back, a glance over his shoulder at Jamie. Jamie just stares back with eyes that feel as wide as saucers. Evidently Jordie takes that for permission, because he steps forward and kisses Tyler.

He kisses her really well. Jamie doesn’t know what it feels like, obviously, but Jordie has her head between his hands and is angling it so that he can kiss her deep, hard. Tyler’s making those little high-pitched noises she makes in the back of her throat when the kissing’s really good.

It makes Jamie wonder how long Jordie’s wanted to kiss Tyler. Obviously she’s hot; he figures most guys would want to kiss her; but Jordie’s just—going for it. Like he doesn’t want to hold back any longer. Jamie wonders if he’s been thinking about it, even fantasizing about it. His brother, fantasizing about his girlfriend. It probably shouldn’t make this much warmth bloom in his gut.

Tyler leans them back, towards the bed. Jordie follows, and the two of them tumble onto it, still kissing. Jamie drifts forward, not sure he’s allowed, but there’s space next to them on the bed, plenty of it, and God, he wants to see them up close.

They don’t look up when he climbs onto the bed. He lies down a foot or two away, and he can see them so much better now: the slip-slide of their lips, made shiny with spit, the tangle of their tongues when their lips part for breath. The way their eyes are shut, the focused look on their faces, like they’re using their whole energy for kissing. Tyler’s face is going to be covered in beard burn. Jamie’s cock is throbbing.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Tyler gasps, breaking the kiss for a moment before diving back in hungrily. Jordie slides a hand down her side and gets it on her boob. He rolls the nipple between his fingers through the shirt, and Tyler starts making those whining noises again into the kiss. She stretches out a hand towards Jamie, and he takes it and lets her tangle their fingers together.

He’s breathing hard just from watching them, maybe as hard as they’re breathing themselves. And they’re really going at it now, making out fiercely the way Tyler does when she’s really riled up. Jordie’s breath has this little hitch in it, and it’s just, yeah. It’s maybe not what’s been in his fantasies, but Jamie’s willing to watch this. Very, very willing.

Tyler breaks the kiss and pants into Jordie’s face for a moment. “Holy shit,” she says. Then, “Come here, babe.” She tugs on Jamie’s hand.

He comes a little closer, not sure what she wants. It’s bringing him closer to Jordie, though, and that sends a tingle all over his skin.

What she wants, apparently, is to kiss him. Jamie makes a noise of surprise as she tugs him down and seals their mouths together—he thought this was their show, but he’s never going to say no to kissing Tyler, and he was right about her being worked up. He knows this kind of kissing, and it’s usually right before she begs him to fuck her. Her mouth tastes…

Like Jordie. Fuck. Jamie’s not sure if he’s imagining it or not, but there’s a taste that’s not quite normal Tyler, and it makes his pulse jump. Jordie’s still lying on top of her, so very close to Jamie now. Jamie can feel his heat along his arm and hear his breath in his ear and it’s just—a lot, okay. It makes him dig into Tyler’s mouth even more than he usually would.

They finally pause for air, and Jamie wants to look at Jordie, but he doesn’t dare. Jordie’s still breathing just as fast as before, though. Jamie wishes he could feel his chest moving. Wishes they were touching.

“Now the two of you,” Tyler says, and Jamie’s stomach somersaults.

“Ty,” he says, because he knows what she’s trying but there’s no way, okay. But he risks a glance at Jordie, and Jordie’s looking back, and then—

Oh fuck, oh fuck, Jordie’s kissing him. One moment his mouth is right there, shiny from kissing Tyler, and Jamie makes this little broken sound and then they’re sharing the same air. Those are Jordie’s lips on his and that’s Jordie’s tongue dipping into his mouth, and Jamie’s so lightheaded with it he might never breathe again.

“Yeah,” he says nonsensically into the kiss, probably shouldn’t, but too late. Jordie touches the tips of their tongues together and then sucks Jamie’s tongue into his mouth, and Jamie’s stomach clenches and his dick twitches hard. Jordie sucks on Jamie’s tongue like he loves it, like he _wants_ it, and Jamie’s gasping and licking into Jordie’s throat.

There’s a hand in Jamie’s hair. He realizes it’s Jordie’s, that Jordie’s holding Jamie’s head to his so he can kiss him deeper. Their tongues tangle, Jordie’s tongue in Jamie’s mouth and Jamie’s tongue in Jordie’s, and Jamie’s so hungry for it he could die. He could kiss Jordie all night. He’s thought so much about this, dreamed about it in hot sticky moments of shame, but he never thought it would be this good.

He was right about the taste in Tyler’s mouth: it was Jordie, and now it’s all Jamie can taste. He’s drowning in it.

Jordie presses harder into the kiss, and Jamie rolls onto his back. He’s lost track of body parts, but Jordie’s on top of him, and that’s all that matters. He opens his mouth as wide as he can to get more of the kiss, and Jordie nips at him with an edge of urgency. There’s something hot digging into his hip, and—oh, God, it’s Jordie. It’s Jordie’s cock, rock-hard and blood-hot and branding Jamie’s skin.

Jamie moans and bucks his hips up. Jordie just attacks his mouth harder, like it’s the only thing he wants. Like this is something he’s been thinking about, too.

They’re reaching the point where neither of them will be able to take it back. Maybe they’ve reached it already. But Jamie can’t bear the idea of Jordie no longer kissing him, can’t imagine stopping, and so he slides his hand up the back of Jordie’s shirt and feels the play of back muscles there as Jordie kisses him.

“Jamie,” Jordie says into the kiss, and Jamie’s heart turns over. He’s not sure if it’s a protest or a—or what—but Jordie’s hips roll down, and Jamie’s too busy sucking air through his teeth to think.

Jordie’s cock. Jamie’s been obsessed with it since he was thirteen. Ever since he walked into Jordie’s bedroom and saw Jordie with his hand wrapped around it, the tip angry red above his moving fist. Jordie had been flushed, mouth huffing for air, eyes heavy-lidded, and Jamie had gotten hard so fast he almost fell over. He’d snuck out of the room and made a run for the bathroom, where he came in about five seconds to the image of Jordie’s teeth snagged in his lip as he jerked it.

It was just one of those weird sex things that happen when you’re just starting to get boners, but after that it was hard for Jamie to look at him without blushing, and then—then Jordie started popping into his head while he was jerking off, and Jamie _tried_ to think about other things, but nothing else was quite as hot. Jamie was evidently a pervert who was turned on by nothing so much as the thought of his brother’s hard dick.

The brother who’s currently rolling said dick into Jamie’s hip and panting into his mouth. It’s wrong, it’s _so_ wrong, but Jamie’s only fear right now is that it’s going to stop. If that’s going to happen, he wants to get the most of it, and so he slides his hand down to palm Jordie’s ass.

Jordie groans, and his hips stutter. Tyler makes a sound next to them, sort of a strangled moan, and Jamie ruts harder against the smooth muscle of Jordie’s thigh. He doesn’t want to come in his pants, but the way Jordie is grinding against him, the bare skin of Jordie’s back under his hand, Jordie’s tongue in his mouth, the idea of _brother_ burning in his stomach…

He feels a hand slide up his shoulder and realizes it isn’t Jordie’s. It’s Tyler, leaning into Jordie’s ear. “I want you to fuck him,” she says. “Will you fuck him?”

Jordie spits out a curse and breaks the kiss. He lets his head hang down, panting hard, eyes not meeting Jamie’s. Jamie can see his mouth slick and red from where they kissed. “Jamie?” he asks.

Like…like it’s Jamie’s call. Like Jordie’s asking permission. The thought streaks molten through Jamie’s veins.

“Yeah,” Jamie says in a tiny voice.

Jordie raises his head and meets his eyes. Dark and serious and wanting. Jamie has a moment of dislocation, like they’re free-falling through the air, spinning without parachutes. Weightless.

Tyler makes a bitten-off sound next to them.

“Fuck, Jamie, get naked,” Jordie says, and rears back and pulls his own shirt over his head.

Jamie wants to, but he gets caught on watching Jordie strip. He knows what Jordie’s body looks like more or less, but he’s never let himself look, never ever. When he was weak and let his masturbation fantasies go where they shouldn’t, they were fueled by half-caught glimpses of abs or pecs or the side of a hip. Jordie in a swimsuit on the beach while Jamie pretended not to like the sun. Now it’s all laid out for him, incredible. He wants to know this body. He wants to learn every inch of it, like he’s learned Tyler’s, and even though he knows he probably won’t get the chance to, at least he can touch it now. He sits up and tangles his fingers in sparse chest hair and finds a nipple with his mouth. 

Jordie gives a little cry and holds his head there. His nipple is rough, smaller than Tyler’s but filling out deliciously in Jamie’s mouth. “Shit, Jamie,” Jordie says, and it takes Jamie a second to realize he’s trying to get Jamie’s shirt off without separating his mouth from the nipple.

Jamie pulls back, tears off his shirt as fast as possible, and then goes back to scraping his teeth over the nipple until Jordie tackles him to the bed. He seizes Jamie’s mouth again, and his fingers go to Jamie’s fly.

Yeah. Jamie definitely, definitely wants this. The thought of Jordie’s hands on his cock makes him dizzy, but he’s wanted the other thing for so long—his hands on Jordie’s—that he can’t wait any longer. He fumbles with Jordie’s pants without breaking the kiss, and then he manages to shove them off Jordie’s hips, and Jordie’s boxers, too, just as Jordie makes him lift his hips to get Jamie’s pants off, and—

“Fuck, you guys,” Tyler says. Jamie hears the slick noises of her fingers inside herself, and then a second later it all gets subsumed in the feeling of Jordie’s cock sliding against his. He honest-to-God whimpers, and it would be embarrassing if it didn’t all feel so amazing.

“Want to fuck you,” Jordie says, and Jamie gasps and throws his head back so that Jordie can get his teeth into his throat. He’s going to have awful hickeys at practice tomorrow, but he doesn’t care. Not when his pulse is throbbing against Jordie’s teeth.

“Lube?” Jordie asks, and a tube is pressed into Jamie’s hand. He turns to see Tyler lying on the bed next to them, looking utterly debauched: eyes wide, hair wild, naked except for her t-shirt and the dark lines of her tattoos, with her fingers deep inside herself.

Jamie just—he loves her so much. For this, for everything, for herself, for _this._ He turns back to Jordie and sees Jordie’s eyes burn into him, fierce and hungry, and puts the lube into his hand.

The first touch of Jordie’s fingers to his hole is a shock: Tyler’s touched him there, sometimes, but dry, and just a little; nothing like this. Not like Jordie’s blunt finger pushing into him and opening up.

“Argh,” Tyler says, and Jamie hears the slick sounds of her touching herself again as he opens for Jordie’s fingertip.

He wonders if this is how Tyler feels when he fingers her. But no—she’s never as tight as this. This is different. Jordie’s working into him so slowly, his other hand running up and down Jamie’s side in a motion that maybe should be weird but instead is incredibly soothing. He feels like he’s being held up by Jordie’s finger.

“Look at you,” Jordie murmurs. “Yeah, you’re good like that.”

Jamie whimpers. He should be expecting the second finger, but he’s not, and when it comes it makes him gasp. There’s a burn in his muscles, traveling down his legs and up into his stomach. It’s a weird slidey sensation having the fingers in there, and he feels like he’s coming unspooled. Jordie’s hand strokes more firmly up and down his side.

The third finger feels like it pushes him past an edge: like maybe this was where his body used to stop, but he’s punched through that limit now and he’s living on the other side. It’s strange and stretching and not quite too much but moving in that direction, and that’s where he is when Jordie hits something that makes his vision fucking _sparkle._

“Holy fuck,” he gasps out, and Jordie swallows a noise and does the thing again. Jamie’s pushing into it, panting, his stomach muscles tensing. He can see Jordie’s dick curving up against his stomach, long and thick with precome pearling at the tip, and he wants nothing more than that dick spearing him open.

Jordie leans down and kisses him, and it’s great but it’s not Jordie’s dick inside him, and Jamie’s mewling on his out-breaths and murmuring into the kiss. It takes him a minute to realize he’s saying “please,” over and over again, pouring it into Jordie’s mouth.

Jordie pushes his fingers against Jamie’s prostate one more time and then pulls them out. He looks shaky, almost manic, eyes stretched wide, and Jamie feels the same way: pushed over the edge of sanity and dying with the need for more.

“Get on your knees; it’ll be easier,” Jordie says, and Jamie gets up on shaky limbs and turns over. And then—it’s not like he forgot Tyler was there, but he was so overloaded with the feel of Jordie that seeing her splayed out on the bed, fingers on her clit, is like a gut-punch of arousal, everything turned up a few notches.

She gives him a smile hazy with lust, her eyes already lost to it. “On top of me?” she asks, and fuck yes, that’s where he wants to be while Jordie fucks him.

He climbs over her and braces his hands and knees on either side of her body. He bends down to kiss her, mouths open and sloppy, and then he feels Jordie’s hand slide up his sides and Jordie’s cock nudge at his ass, and he has to break the kiss just to breathe.

“Condom?” Jordie asks, sounding as broken as Jamie feels, and Tyler produces one from somewhere, thank God. Jamie turns his head to watch the condom rolling onto Jordie’s cock. Fuck, the thickness of it, the way it’s going to feel…

“You want, Jamie?” Jordie asks, hands gentle on his ass.

“Yes, _please,_ ” Jamie says, letting his head drop between his shoulders a little. His hole is clenching with how badly he wants something in it. Tyler tilts her head up and nudges her nose at his forehead, and he likes it, likes the two of them on either side of him, sandwiching him with—well, lots of things, but the one he feels the most right now is hotness.

“You guys are going to destroy me,” Tyler says, and Jamie knows the feeling as Jordie puts his thumb in the loose pucker of Jamie’s hole. Jamie clenches down on it hard, feeling an intense aching hunger for more, and Jordie swears and pulls his thumb out to make room for his cock.

Jordie’s cock head is blunt pressure against Jamie’s hole, and Jamie’s panting hard as he slides the tip of it in. It feels unbelievably massive, taking up so much space inside him, but not nearly enough. The ache of the stretch is nothing compared to the ache in Jamie’s gut and at the base of his spine, the one that’s saying _more, more_.

“Jordie, Jordie,” he pleads, and Tyler runs her hands up his chest and magnifies the shivers skittering over his skin.

“Okay?” Jordie gasps out.

“More, please more,” Jamie says, and Jordie slides in further, and they both groan.

It’s just—it’s so much. Jordie’s cock feels like it’s burning inside of him, in the best way, in a way that makes his blood thrum hotly in his cock and his lips and his nipples and oh, everywhere. Jordie’s cock. It’s just—Jamie never thought he could have this.

“Yeah, Jordie, Jordie, please,” he murmurs, and Jordie slides a few inches out and back in again and makes him cry out.

“Fuck, Jamie, you’re so hot,” Jordie says, and Jamie feels his muscles going liquid under Jordie’s thrusts. He’s getting at that spot again, the one that makes everything tingle and go bright, and Jamie’s not sure he can take it. His chest is heaving and his mouth is open to try to get air while his nerves burn glowing paths of pleasure all over his body.

Under him, Tyler’s mouth is open, tongue licking her lips, and he can tell she’s close. It just makes everything hazier: the little sounds he’s getting from Tyler mixing with the grip of Jordie’s hands on his hips and the unbelievable slide of his cock into Jamie’s body.

He wants to tell Jordie to go harder, but he’s already going so hard. Jamie’s pushing back into it, trying desperately to get more even as he’s maxed out. He doesn’t know if there is more, only knows that he’ll never have enough, and then Tyler’s hand closes on his cock and his head rears back at the shock of pleasure, because that _is_ more and he can’t—

The tight circle of Tyler’s hand strips his cock while Jordie ruts inside of him. Jordie’s breath is coming rough and heavy by his ear, and he’s murmuring things, words Jamie can almost catch, “Jamie yes wanted this” and “oh God Jamie you feel so good” and then just “yes yes yes” over and over again and his teeth close on Jamie’s neck and Jamie’s coming, exploding over the edge and clenching in breathless pleasure as his cock spurts onto Tyler (oh God Tyler’s naked naked body covered in his come she must be so close) and Jordie’s cock is still a miracle opening him up and taking him and fucking in deep.

“Oh fuck, that was amazing,” Jordie gasps, and his hips are losing their rhythm now, slamming into Jamie just this side of too hard. Jamie wants to see his face, can’t, but he can see Tyler’s: see the way her eyes are fluttering shut and her mouth is falling open in a silent cry as she bucks up under him. Jamie can see one orgasm and feel the other as Jordie’s hands dig into his hips and his come fills the condom and Tyler moans, long and high. Jamie imagines her rubbing his come into her clit as she does it. Imagines her rubbing Jordie’s come into her clit the next moment, and his dick gives a weak twitch even though he’s so fucked out his arms are shaking.

He manages to wait until Jordie pulls out just before giving in and collapsing forward next to Tyler. His hand falls on the smooth skin of her stomach, sheened with sweat and just a little sticky from his come, and he leans over to kiss her long and deep.

“Good?” he whispers to her when he pulls away, lips brushing her cheekbone.

“Mm,” she says, a sleepy murmur. She blinks heavily and looks past him at Jordie, and Jamie turns to look too.

God. The way Jordie looks right now. He still has his mouth open, breathing hard, hand on his stomach, his chest mottled with red around his nipples where Jamie bit him. His cock is just starting to soften, the foreskin coming down to cover the head. Jamie wants to feel it while it softens; wants to put his hand around it and feel the slow change against his skin. He’s looking at the line of hair that runs down Jordie’s belly to his cock and thinking about all the places he still wants to put his mouth when he realizes that Jordie’s just standing there, not moving, eyes darting around like he’s wondering if he should run.

“Hey.” Jamie puts his hand out. “Come here.”

Jordie takes his hand but doesn’t move forward. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tyler says sleepily, reaching out for his other hand, and finally Jordie comes, pulled into the space Jamie and Tyler create between them until they’re lying in a line, Jamie and Tyler curled into Jordie’s sides.

“That was amazing,” Tyler says on the other side of Jordie. “But I didn’t get to kiss you enough.”

“Yeah?” Jordie says again, and this time he sounds amused rather than uncertain. He puts his hand under her chin and tips her head up so he can kiss her again. Jamie can hear her giggle and then the wet sounds of their mouths.

Jamie snuggles into Jordie’s shoulder and traces patterns with his fingertips against Jordie’s hip, the side of his ass while they kiss. There’s so much he hasn’t gotten to touch here. His brother’s body. He feels so content, like he could lie here forever and never want anything else.

The other two separate after a few minutes. “Fuck,” Jordie says. He gets his arm around Jamie and runs his hand up and down his back. “You guys can’t even imagine how many nights I—I couldn’t hear you, but I knew what you were doing.”

Tyler grins up at him, chin resting on his pec. “You jerk off to us?”

Jamie can see the red flush on Jordie’s cheek. “I didn’t mean to,” Jordie says. “But I would…you know, I would be hard, and then I couldn’t think of anything else beside how the two of you must look together, and…”

Jamie presses his mouth to Jordie’s shoulder. “I used to get off to the idea of sucking your cock,” he murmurs.

Jordie shudders under him. “Fuck.”

“That, I’d wanna see,” Tyler says, and Jamie puts his hand on her face, rubs a thumb over her cheekbone.

Jordie tightens his arms around them. “I want to see everything the two of you get up to together. All the things I missed when I wasn’t in your room.”

“We want to show you everything,” Jamie says.

“Yeah?” Jordie says, and this time it’s bright, hopeful.

Jamie leans up to kiss him. It’s a soft kiss, nothing like what they shared at the beginning of the night. It’s the kind of kiss that promises many more to come.

Jamie thinks he likes it best of all.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, Tyler's on birth control, and she and Jamie are in a monogamous relationship and have been tested for STIs at the start of this. That’s why they don’t use a condom in the first scene. In case anyone was worried about their sexual health. :)
> 
> Sometimes I [tumble](http://linskywords.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
